Digimon Kingdom
by Chevi
Summary: What happens when Digimon Adventure becomes an RPG fantasy? R & R PLZ!
1. Digimon Kingdom Chapter 1

Hey there! My second series Digimon fic has finally been written, of course, this is only the first part. It's a fantasy RPG-style fic, and YOU can choose the outcome! At the end of reading this, you will have the chance to give me some suggestions. Choose whatever you think would be best for further chapters, and I'll do my best! Can't promise anything though. Anyways, have fun reading! - Chevi-Chan  
**********************************************************************************  
The Digital Kingdom: A Digimon Fantasy Tale  
Chapter One Save the Princess!  
  
Once upon a time, a beautiful princess dreamed of a handsome prince who would marry her and take her far far away. This princess was known as Princess Mimi, daughter of King Gennai. Princess Mimi was thinking of her "knight in shining armor" when she heard a Megadramon roar through the land. She peered out her window to find a young man in purple glasses staring back at her, atop his Megadramon.  
"You're coming with me, Princess," the stranger said, as he grabbed the Princess Mimi, and rode off, leaving a scrap of paper behind.  
The next morning, a Gekomon walked in to the Princess' room to bring her breakfast, when he saw that she was no where to be found. He picked up the piece of paper on the ground and immediately ran to the King's throne room. He was so out of breath, he just handed the paper to the King and passed out.  
"What is this?" asked the King as he started to read. He gasped, and crumpled the paper in his hand. "Why...why would the evil, devious, disgusting, and vile Kaizer Ken steal my precious daughter?! GUARDS!!!"  
The Guardromon hurried to the King's aid.  
"Guardromon, send this ad to the Digtital Times! Make sure they put it into the Wanted Ads, so that I may hire a knight to save my daughter!"  
"YES SIR!!!" As the Guardromon left, Jou, the King's most loyal young servant, overheard the predicament. He rushed into the throne room, and bowed before the king.  
"Please, your majesty, allow me to save Princess Mimi."  
"Jou, this is no time for heroics from you. Why, you barely know the swordsplay needed to save a Princess, so I must decline."  
"But your majesty!" King Gennai looked at Jou's sincere eyes and promised that when a knight comes to offer his help, that Jou would be able to go along to assist him.  
"I accept, your majesty. Thank you." Jou ran off, to pack his things.   
It was two days until a young brave knight by the name of Yamato Ishida, offered his help to the king.  
"I have come to save the Princess Mimi, your majesty, King Gennai. I noticed your ad in the Digital Times, and knew it was my duty to help."  
"I accept your help, Sir Yamato. Please take Jou, as your assistant. He can carry your things on your journey. I trust you already know what you must do."  
"Yes, your majesty. Come along, Jou."  
They started off on their journey. Jou was made to carry all of Yamato's belongings and bits (their currency) on their long travel. Jou thought only of how much he wanted to save the Princess, and not how much luggage he had to carry.  
"So Jou, what does the Princess Mimi look like? Is she hot?"  
Jou gave Yamato a cross look, and almost purposely dropped all of Yamato's things for speaking of the Princess so lightly, but he answered politely instead.  
"She is always seen wearing pink, and she's pure and kind."  
"Really? I've heard that Princess Mimi was a brat who whines and cries. She spoiled and a baby, but on the other hand I've heard she's a babe."  
"Grr..." growled Jou as he tightened his grip on the strap he held onto, crouching with the heavy things on his back.  
Yamato signalled for Jou to stop, as he saw a young man walking toward them. The young man had wild brown hair, and a particular smile about him. Yamato turned in front of him.  
"Halt! Who goes there?!" demanded Yamato.   
"Huh? Who me?" asked the confused young man.  
"Yeah you, who else?!" said Yamato, now agitated.  
"I am Sir Taichi, on my way to the Kaizer Ken's floating fortress to save my sister Hikari."  
"Hey, we were travelling the same way," said Jou, "why don't you come along with us?"  
"No way, this guy's an idiot. He going the opposite way of us, and he seems like a loose cannon. We can't have someone like that travel with us!"  
"Just who are you calling an idiot, Mister Big-Shot?!"   
Yamato pushed Taichi and they began to punch at eachother and fight. Jou tried to stop their quarreling, but they refused to listen. As they rolled down a hill, still locked in their fighting, a Kuwagamon popped out of the woods to frighten them. Yamato and Taichi didn't even notice it, and continued their fighting.  
"Rawr!!! Umm...RAWWWRRR!!! Hey, you two, I said RAWR!!!"  
"Buzz off Kuwagamon, can't you see we're in the middle of something?"  
"Umm..." A sweatdrop fell down Kuwagamon's head as he watched Taichi and Yamato exchange blows and curses. Finally, Jou pulled them away from eachother.  
"Will you two knock it off? This Kuwagamon's our ticket for experience points and bits!"  
"Uh, yeah, what glasses said," commented the Kuwagamon.  
Yamato and Taichi dusted themselves off and finally paid attention to Kuwagamon, who was reading a newspaper on a stump.  
"Well, I think their ready to fight you, Mr. Kuwagamon," said Jou.  
"Hm...oh? Right." Kuwagamon roared and Yamato and Taichi unsheathed their swords, prepared for battle. After a few blows were given from both sides, Yamato got into a special stance and got ready for his ultimate sword techinique.  
"Ishida Special...Howling..SWORD!!!" He drew a sword blast and defeated the Kuwagamon.   
"Yeah! We gained 150 experience points and 2000 bits from him!" yelled Taichi.  
"Hey, I'm the hero, that's my line!" argued Yamato.  
"You two, quit!!!" scolded Jou.  
"Are they gonna be okay?" asked the injured Kuwagamon.  
"They'll be fine...I hope. Thanks for the experience and bits," said Jou, as he shook Kuwagamon's hand.  
"Yeah, my only part in this story. Oh yeah, here's a little something for you." The Kuwagamon handed Jou a Purity Amulet.  
"What's this for? I can't take this."  
"Your the...oh, never mind. Anyways, take it for your help with those two." With that said, the Kuwagamon walked off. Finally, Taichi handed Jou his things.  
"Yamato said your the one carrying the things. So here's mine."  
"Oh...gee thanks. I'm so privileged."   
They travelled farther in the wood, finally resting to camp as the day got darker. Yamato put up a tent and got ready to sleep.  
"Um, where am I going to sleep?" asked Jou.  
"You're going to stay out here and be on watch. Taichi and I will share the tent."  
"But aren't you two gonna fight and such?"  
"Nah, we'll be fine. G'night Jou."  
"Yeah, goodnight."  
Jou sighed and bundled himself up into his sleeping bag, keeping the fire burning as he stayed watch. He looked up into the starry sky, and thought of the Princess. How Jou wished he were the hero coming to save her. At first, he wanted to go off alone to save her, leaving Yamato and Taichi behind...but Jou didn't have the experience and equipment to do it. So, he just sat there thinking of Mimi...the Princess of his dreams.  
Meanwhile, in Kaizer Ken's floating palace...  
"You let me go right now, you big meanie!!! Or else!" yelled Princess Mimi, as she stomped her foot on the ground.  
"Or else what, little girl?"  
"Little?! LITTLE?! I'll have you know that I...I..."  
"You...?"  
"I don't know."  
"Ha! Throw her in the dungeon, Nanimon! And this girl too." Kaizer Ken brought out a commoner girl, struggling to break free from another Nanimon's grip.  
"This one is mine, so be nice to her," said Kaizer Ken as he lifted the girl's chin and stared into her eyes. The girl spit on is face and stomped in his foot. Princess Mimi laughed.  
"She showed you!"  
"Put them away!!!" yelled Ken, as he grabbed his foot, jumping up and down.  
Princess Mimi and the girl were thrown in the dungeon. The girl clung onto Mimi, scared by the Nanimon's looks.  
"Leave us alone! You're scaring her."  
The Nanimon scoffed, and walked off, leaving them shivering in the dark cold dungeon cell.  
"You were really brave to do that to the Kaizer...what's your name?"  
"Hikari..."  
"I'm Princess Mimi."  
Silence was all that was heard for a few moments, until Hikari finally spoke.  
"Princess Mimi?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think we'll ever get out of this place?"  
"Of course...a knight in shining armor will come to our rescue, just you wait and see..."  
They both peered out into the starry sky...hoping they'd be rescued soon.  
**********************************************************************************  
Okay, so what'd you think? Review with your comments and suggestions, and I may use your suggestions in further installments. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Digimon Kingdom Chapter 2

Hey there! Here's the next chapter in my Digimon fantasy RPG-style fic, and YOU can choose the outcome! At the end of reading this, you will have the chance to give me some suggestions. Choose whatever you think would be best for further chapters, and I'll do my best! Can't promise anything though. Anyways, have fun reading! - Chevi-Chan  
**********************************************************************************  
The Digital Kingdom: A Digimon Fantasy Tale  
Chapter Two Three Pathways  
  
Dawn began to break as our reluctant heroes, Yamato, Taichi, and Jou, travelled further on their quest to save Princess Mimi from the evil Kaizer Ken. So far, Yamato and Taichi were getting along just fine, but as for Jou, he was starting to get back pain from all the things they made him carry. He was starting to wish he'd never have come on this journey, if it were not for his loyalty to the Princess. Up ahead of them, they spot a person in the distant, with a strange noise repeating over and over again. As they approach him, he looks their way.  
"Hello stranger," says Taichi before anyone else.  
"Oh, hello there. Travelling I see," notices the stranger, who removes his hood. He had shaved close, red hair and was almost like a child. He was holding in his hand a Magical Pineapple computer, that only Summoners use.  
"So you're a Summoner?" said Yamato.  
"Why yes, Level A Summoner to be precise. By the looks of you three, I'd say you're two knights, and a squire?"  
"Yea, something like that," commented Jou.  
"I see...then you'll be needing my help I suppose?"  
"We didn't even ask you yet...but I guess you could come along."  
"Another one?! It's hard enough having to deal with you and Jou, Taichi! Why should I let pip-squeak here come along too?!" yelled Yamato.  
"Let me put it this way, knight...I'd be very helpful on your quest to find the Princess."  
"Whoa, how'd you know we were looking for the Princess?" asked Jou.  
"Just call it a guess, seeing as you seem like your looking for someone. Besides, I had heard about a few days ago that King Gennai had put an ad in the Digital Times so that he could hire someone to find his daughter."  
"He's smart," noticed Taichi.  
"Well, just how useful are you besides brain power, stranger," asked Yamato.  
"I'm a Summoner, remember? I can call forth GDs."  
"What're GDs?" Asked Taichi.  
"GD stands for Guardian Digimon. I can call them forth from my Magical Pineapple computer to aid us in battle."  
"That seems helpful enough to me," said Jou, "by the way, what's your name?"  
"Koushirou, and you?"  
"I'm Jou, this is Yamato, the one who was hired, and this guy here is Taichi."  
"Well it's nice to meet you all. So...shall we get going now?"  
"Hold on, I didn't say you could come with us yet," said Yamato.  
"What's there to say he shouldn't come, c'mon Koushirou." Taichi grabbed Koushirou and they went ahead.  
"Urgh...this is not turning out the way I wanted it to..." growled Yamato.  
"Oh well...he is powerful and useful," said Jou, joining Taichi and Koushirou as he passed by Yamato.  
They finally found themsleves out of the forest, and into a field of tall grass. They began to pass through it until they were shot at by a shower of arrows.  
"What the? Who's doing that?!" yelled Yamato.  
"I am! Get outta here!!!" yelled a figure from the treetops. The mysterious figure jumped from the branch and landed in front of Taichi. It was a young woman, and she immediately withdrew a sword and began fighting with Taichi.  
"Hey, knock it off! What'd we do?!"  
"Silence you evil knight!"  
"Huh? Hey, I don't fight girls!"  
"Then I guess today's your lucky day! Hiyah!!!"  
Koushirou, Jou, and Yamato ran after the girl and Taichi, who were fighting at a very fast speed.  
"Hey Summoner, you're strong, do something!" yelled Yamato as they kept running.  
"I...can't just...summon a GD...it'd kill them!"  
"All the more to do so!" smirked Yamato.  
"Yamato! We can't do that! Let's just stop them!" said Jou.  
Koushirou looked ahead of them, as the girl and Taichi were headed for a cliff.  
"Too late, look!" Koushirou showed them the cliff as the girl and Taichi were getting closer to it.  
"Taichi!" yelled Yamato. "You're gonna go off the cliff! Get back here!!!"  
Taichi wasn't listening, and they both fell off. Just as the other boys had reached the cliff, they could no longer see them.  
"Damn! We have to get down there, they may still be alive," determined Yamato as he was about to climb down the cliffside.  
"Wait Yamato...I've located a cave a short distance from here that leads to the bottom of this cliff. Let's use that instead of climbing down."  
"Good idea Koushirou. Let's go."  
As they headed into the nearby cave, the could feel goosebumps run down their spine. Koushirou logged onto his online map to try and configure a safe pathway through the cave. Yamato and Jou waited as Koushirou gave them directions. Yamato was actually worried about Taichi for once. Jou smiled about it for a second.  
"Allright...there are three ways to get to the exit of this cave that will lead to the cliff's bottom. The first pathway is steep, narrow, and very long, but there are no digimon is sight. The second pathway is short, but many digimon are prowling through that area, and most are Champion Level...and the final pathway is a secret shortcut...not sure what's awaiting us there though."  
"Which way should we take Yamato?" asked Jou.  
"Hmm...we have to get through here quickly, but going through either the first or the second will slow us down anyway...and we don't know about the third. What about you Jou, any suggestions?"  
"No...I'm not sure myself."  
"Then I suppose we'll take..."  
**********************************************************************************  
Which path will they take? You decide! Shall they take the First Path, Second Path, or the Secret Third Path? Also review with your comments and suggestions, and I may use your other suggestions in further installments. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Digimon Kingdom Chapter 3

Hey there! Here's the third chapter in my Digimon fantasy RPG-style fic! Also please suggest whatever you think would be best for further chapters, and I'll do my best! Can't promise anything though. Anyways, have fun reading! - Chevi-Chan  
**********************************************************************************  
The Digital Kingdom: A Digimon Fantasy Tale  
Chapter Three Through the Cave  
  
"The first pathway. It's sounds like the best choice. It may be longer, but with no Digimon in site, we should make it without problem," said Yamato.  
"I think it'd be good to take the third pathway!"  
"Huh? Who said that!" yelled Yamato.  
"I did...down here."  
The all looked below to find a small Digimon smiling up at them.  
"Just who the heck are you, runt?"  
"Geez, be nice Yamato," said Jou. He kneeled down to face the little Digimon, and lent his hand.  
"I'm Jou...who are you?" Yamato scoffed as he saw Jou being so polite, just wasting time.  
"My name is Chibi V-mon...I live in these caves, so I know the right way! It'd be in your best interest to take the third pathway, it goes right through my home and it's much safer."  
"Oh no! We're not gonna listen to you, for all we know, you're leading us into a trap! Scram! We don't need your help!" As Yamato was about to kick him, Jou got in the way.  
"AH!!! Knock it off Yamato! I'm following Chibi V-mon, you two take the first path."  
"Jou, are you sure?" asked Koushirou, concerned.  
"Let the punk do whatever he wants, we gotta hurry and find stupid Taichi. Let's go, Summoner."  
Koushirou looked at Jou, who was still lying on the ground from Yamato's kick, then began to follow Yamato.   
"Jou!!! Make sure you get out in time to meet us!" yelled Koushirou.  
Jou, with Chibi V-mon's help, got up and followed the bouncing little Digimon down the third path.   
Once again, in Kaizer Ken's floating fortress...  
"Bring the peasant girl at once! Bring her to me!" demanded Kaizer Ken.  
The Nanimon went below to the dungeon. Hikari and Princess Mimi were fast asleep.  
"Hey, commoner! Kaizer wants to see you!"  
Hikari woke up...still a little asleep, and stood up.  
"Tell him I don't wanna see him!"  
Princess Mimi got up and stood in front of Hikari.  
"You're not taking her anywhere! Tell that perv Kaizer Ken that he has to go through me first!"  
"Well...if you say so...grab the Princess!" The Nanimon opened the bars and flushed Princess Mimi out.  
"Wait a minute, I was just kidding! Help!!!"  
"Mimi!!! Wait, come back!" yelled Hikari.  
It was too late. Princess Mimi was already out of Hikari's yelling distance to hear anything. The Nanimon pushed her into Kaizer Ken's chambers and locked the door.  
"What is the meaning of this?! I asked for the peasant girl, not this one!"  
"You have to go through me before you can even get ten feet near Hikari!"  
The Kaizer Ken smiled evilly...and walked toward Princess Mimi. He took off his cape and glasses to reveal the most beautiful young man Princess Mimi had ver seen. He was so unlike any other man...his somewhat long hair slightly covering his face. She blushed as he got closer.  
"You are pretty however...but..." Ken slapped her in the face, knocking her down.  
"Royalty disgusts me!!!" He kicked her while she was down.  
"Stop it! STOP!!!" yelled Princess Mimi as she grabbed his leg and pulled him down. She then got right on top of him and hit him hard with her fist.  
"Dammit, you little shit! Don't think just cause I'm a Princess you can do whatever you want! You...wait a minute...you're..."  
"I'm what? Do you finally recognize me?"  
Princess Mimi got up and Ken dusted himself off, wiping the tiny drop of blood dripping from his mouth. He began to laugh as he put his cape and glasses back on.  
"I'm what Mimi? Afraid to tell me?"  
Back at the caves, Jou was still following Chibi V-mon through the third path.  
"We're almost to my home, Mister Jou."  
"Could you please stop calling me Mister Jou...just Jou is fine."  
"Allright then Jou. So why are you passing through here anyway?"  
"Well, you see, our friend was fighting someone up above, and they fell over the cliff. We're going through here to get to them without climbing down."  
"Wel, that's a good idea, cuz no one has ever been able to climb that cliffside, up or down. It's a deathtrap. Well, here we are, my home."  
Jou peered into the hole of Chibi V-mon's home, and saw the most wondrous things...treasure and gold!  
"Wow! This is amazing!"  
"You like my home?"  
"It's beautiful."  
"Yeah...I figured if I lead you three through here, you guys wouldn't get greedy and take all the gold, you know."  
"Well, it's true that I'm not interested in gold...all I want to do is find Princess Mimi."  
"Haha, so sincere Jou, for your honesty, I shall let you have one item from my collection. Please take whatever you want."  
"That's awfully kind of you, but as I told you, I have no interest in gold or treasure."  
As Jou said this, he saw one treasure that caught his eye...a sword lost in the very corner of the cave. Jou pictured himself many times with a sword, but he never thought he would think of owning one.  
"It's the sword, huh?'  
"Well, yes...but I couldn't possibly..."  
"Go ahead, you'd benefit from it more than me...I can't even wield it. Haha, so take it."Jou nodded and picked it up. It was a fine silver sword, with a gold hilt. As he set it on his belt, Chibi V-mon smiled and jumped up.  
"You look great with it."  
"Well, I suppose...hey, why am I disappearing?" Chibi V-mon smiled, and waved his little hand.   
"Mister Jou...promise me you'll do me the favor of saving the Princess soon. I'm sure that your dream will come true. Well, good luck."  
"Hey, Chibi V-----"  
Jou found himself asleep just before the exit of the cave, as he looked up to Koushirou's face.  
"Are you allright Jou?!" Jou shook his head slightly, and noticed Yamato holding his sword.  
"Hey Jou, where'd you get this?"  
"Chibi V-mon gave it to me. You won't believe what I saw!"  
Yamato and Koushirou listened intently.  
"Well...I saw...I saw...I saw the exit."  
"No duh, idiot! Let's hurry up and go find Taichi and that person."  
So they headed out of the cave, continuing the search for Taichi. Little did they know, a Digimon was following them in the shadows.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
What Digimon do you think is following them? Tell me whatcha think? Also review with your comments and suggestions, and I may use your other suggestions in further installments. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Digimon Kingdom Chapter 4

Hey there! Here's the fourth chapter in my Digimon fantasy RPG-style fic! Sorry for the VERY long delay! Also please suggest whatever you think would be best for further chapters, and I'll do my best! Can't promise anything though. Anyways, have fun reading! - Chevi  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The Digital Kingdom: A Digimon Fantasy Tale  
  
Chapter Four The "Palmon Flower Pollen"  
  
Jou felt someone following them as Yamato led the group. Jou tapped on Koushirou's shoulder.  
  
"Do you feel something following us, Koushirou?"  
  
"Hm?" Koushirou looked around them. Yamato noticed them falling behind.  
  
"Hey you two, this ain't a walk in the park. We gotta find Taichi, remember?"  
  
"Sorry Yamato..." said Jou, running after him.  
  
They crept farther out of the forest from the cave and found themselves at the entrance of a village.  
  
"File Village? Maybe they know the whereabouts of Taichi, seeing as we didn't find him anywhere after going through that dang cave. Let's go."  
  
Once inside the village, they saw all kinds of friendly Digimon selling goods and chatting with eachother. Jou felt someone tug on his shirt.  
  
"Hm?" he looked below him to find a purple spotted Digimon looking up at him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gomamon. Are you looking for someone?"  
  
"Yes actually...wait, were you following us?"  
  
Gomamon blushed a little.  
  
"Yes, actually, I was sent by the elder to find you from the caves. The elder had found your friends, and they're at his home right now."  
  
"What luck, Yamato! Hm? Yamato...Koushirou?" Jou looked around for his travelling companions, only to see that Yamato was being rude to one of them and interrogating threats.  
  
"Allright tubbo, work with me!!! Where is Taichi?!!!"  
  
"Yamato! Stop, I know where Taichi is!"  
  
"What? Hm, well you're of no use anymore. Well Jou, where is he?"  
  
"At the elder's house. Gomamon will take us there."  
  
"Great, let's hurry and get outta here and back on our quest."  
  
Gomamon led them to the elder's home. It was a small little place, but pefect enough to suit the surroundings. Gomamon led them in.  
  
"Jijimon, these travellers have come for their friends."  
  
"Ah, welcome travellers. You're friends are safe, but I'm afraid I have some rather bad news. Please follow me if you will."  
  
Yamato's face became cross, and Jou and Koushirou looked worried. Jijimon brought them to the back room. There, they found Taichi badly injured with the stranger at his side.  
  
"What the heck?! What's wrong with him? You'd better talk fast old man, or...!!!"  
  
"Stop it!!!" yelled the stranger, "It's my fault that Taichi is in this condition. You see, when we fell from the cliff, it was Taichi who saved us from falling to our deaths. He held onto me and grabbed a strong tree branch, and we walked from that with minor scratches. After that, we began to get lost in the forest, and we ran into some trouble. Vegimon were surrounding us, saying we had walked onto their property, and then Taichi began to brawl with them. I was about to be hit by their poison, when Taichi got in the way and saved me. Then Ikkakumon came and saved us, and we were brought here. I'm sorry...it's my fault that he's this way, so if you have to get mad at someone, then be mad at me."  
  
Yamato grumbled, thinking it was more trouble adding up to his quest. Jou walked up to the stranger and patted her on the head.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we're just glad you're all safe."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Jijimon began to speak again.  
  
"The only way to cure this poison is to go through Jungle Woods and find the Palmon Flower Pollen. You'll find the way there at the edge of the village."  
  
"Great, let's go."  
  
"Take me with you!" demanded the stranger. "My name is Sora, and I'm an archer. I may not be a whole lot of help, but I wanna do what I can!"  
  
"Okay then Sora."  
  
"I'm not going, it's not my problem." said Yamato.  
  
"What? Come on Yamato, why not?"  
  
"It's Taichi and Sora's fault. You can go, but I'm staying here in case spike-hair wakes up. Cause when he does, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind for burdening this journey!"  
  
Jou frowned at Yamato, but walked out with Sora and Koushirou without giving any more word to Yamato.  
  
"Is he always like that?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yeah...good thing we came along or poor Jou wouldn't be able to handle him," replied Koushirou.  
  
Within walking range, there was a clearing toward Jungle Woods. Gomamon rushed after them hurriedly.  
  
"You should take me along as well! I can be of great help as well. In Jungle Woods, there will be a swamp to get through, and it's pretty ugly...why not have me help out?"  
  
Jou pondered and finally came to a desicion.  
  
"Sure thing little Gomamon...it's always good to travel in bigger groups."  
  
As they entered the vine entangled entrance, they saw many dangerous areas. The group saw a few roads ahead that they could take, but they each seemed to lead somwhere else. They wondered which route to take.  
  
"Another desicion of what path to take...well, each seems to lead to another part of the jungle, but we need to find where the Palmon are...any suggestions Gomamon?" asked Koushirou, as he loaded his magical Pineapple computer.  
  
"Well...Jijimon told me that whenever a big desicion is to be made, you go with your first instinct...and I say the middle path is the way to go..."  
  
"But the middle is always the first choice from the get-go, cause it's right there...maybe we should take the right path..." suggested Sora.  
  
Koushirou was able to find a little guide on Jungle Woods and showed his findings to the group.  
  
"Well, according to the guide, these paths alternate..."  
  
"What do you mean alternate...they're not always the same path then?"  
  
"Precisely...so if you're caught in the middle of one path, it could suddenly change into a different path...which means...we may have some serious trouble here..."  
  
Jou collapsed to the ground and whined.  
  
"Well this is just great...poor Taichi is suffering and we're stuck in this damn jungle...sigh..."  
  
Koushirou patted Jou on the back and smiled.  
  
"There there...I know a way we can get through without so much trouble...but it's gonna drain most of my Magical Pineapple Computer's magic source. I could summon a flying digimon to get us through..."  
  
"Well, as much as a good idea as that may sound Koushirou, but this place won't let you use big magic spells...it's got a lock on any magic using...we'll just have to trust our instincts..." said Gomamon, heading for the middle path. "Shall we?"  
  
Jou got up and took a deep breath, then swiping his hair back in an exhausting way, he began to follow Gomamon, and the others followed without saying another word. As they made their way through, they were facinated by the jungle's beauty, despite their predicament. A sweet fragrant smell of flowers was all around them, and the colors antrapped into the scenery was almost like a dream. As soon as they heard the bird digimon singing, they had forgotten their troubles, but not Taichi. Finally they reached another fork in their path, and they stopped once again to decide which way to go. This time was easier, however, for their was a sign where they had stopped.  
  
"Hmm...there's three signs...this sign says, The Sorceress' Hut," noticed Sora.  
  
"Palmon Grove...but there's a gate ahead that looks locked," added Jou.  
  
"Hmm...this path leads to the other side of the jungle...perhaps we should go the Sorceress' Hut to ask about getting into the Palmon Grove..." suggested Koushirou.  
  
"Hold on...it says here at the bottom of the sign to wait for a guide..." noticed Sora, as she looked puzzlingly at the others. Both Jou and Koushirou looked around for a guide, while Gomamon walked toward the path they were taking.  
  
"We don't have time to wait for a guide, let's just go anyways!"  
  
"Oh no you don't! The sign says wait!!!" yelled a voice from the sky. They looked all around them, and then saw a red blur pass by. The red blur turned out to be Hawkmon.  
  
"Sheesh, don't you know patience is a virtue, Sir Gomamon?"  
  
"Hawkmon? Are you the guide...?" Jou, Sora, and Koushirou looked at eachother, then down at Hawkmon.  
  
"Don't look so surprised...yes, I am your guide. Please follow me to M'lady's hut."  
  
Hawkmon gestured for them to follow into the path. As they walked through it, they heard a young woman's scream. They all rushed faster into the path and when they had reached the hut, they found smoke coming from the roof and windows...and then a cloaked person emerged, coughing up a storm.  
  
"Are you allright?" asked Koushirou, as he held the person. The cloaked mystery removed the hood and revealed a young lady with light tan hair and big glasses. She stared up at Koushirou and blushed.  
  
"Oh...yea..." she said, as Koushirou stood her back onto her feet. She dusted herself off and finally introduced herself. "I'm Miyako...can I help you with something?"  
  
"Oh yes, we were wondering if you can help us get into the Palmon Grove. We need the Palmon Flower Pollen to help a poisoned friend of ours."  
  
"Oh how terrible, let's go there right away!"  
  
They returned to the gate to the Palmon Grove and Miyako took out a key from her cloak. She unlocked the lock and then moved in front of the three heroes.  
  
"Before you all enter, I must warn you. The only way to get the Palmon Flower Pollen, you must use this." Miyako reached into a bush nearby and pulled out a long item.  
  
"A broom? Why do we need a broom?" asked Sora.  
  
"This is to brush the pollen from the Queen Togemon's back."  
  
"The pollen is on it's back???"  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately...but with the three of you, there should be no problem. Once you get the pollen, bring it back to me and I shall make it into an antidote. Not many people have come back with the pollen mind you. Are you all positive you want to enter?"  
  
"Yes...we have to get the antidote." assured Jou.  
  
"Then good luck."  
  
Miyako stepped aside, and the three entered the Palmon Grove. Upon entering, a flowery smell trickled though their sinuses. Sora had marveled at the many flowers in the grove. Koushirou and Jou however had sensed they were not alone.  
  
"Although beautiful...this place gives off an eerie feeling." commented Koushirou, opening his M.P.C. and scanning their surroundings, but the pollen and fragrances in the air gave bad reception to his comp, and he shook his head.  
  
"This place has strong magic power. Jou...I think we'd better stay close. Sora...Sora?"  
  
Koushirou and Jou looked behind them and saw that Sora was no where to be found.  
  
"Sora! Sora, where are you?!"  
  
Suddenly, a large, dark shadow menaced over them. When they both turned around, there was Sora, in the big, red-punching gloved hands of the Queen Togemon.  
  
"WHO DARES TO INTRUDE IN MY GROVE?! PALMON TO MY AID!!!"  
  
Jou and Koushirou were immediately surrounded by armies of Palmon. The Palmon then attacked our heroes by wrapping them in their poison ivy whips. Both Jou and Koushirou were being squeezed.  
  
"ANY LAST REQUESTS BEFORE YOU ALL DIE?!" said Queen Togemon, clenching Sora in her mighty arms.  
  
"Ye...sss...I...can...t..."  
  
"Jou!" yelled Koushirou from behind.  
  
Jou used his sword to cut through the vines, then threw his gold bag at the Togemon's hands, having her drop Sora. Koushirou caught her before she hit the ground. Then, leaping over the Palmon, Jou used his sword to knock the crown off the Togemon's head.  
  
"Jou, what are you doing, strike her down!!! Get the pollen!!!" directed Koushirou.  
  
There was no need for it however...the Queen Togemon fell down, and the Palmon rushed to her aid. One of the Palmon in a dress ran up to the Queen, then turned to Jou.  
  
"You've done it...you freed my mother."  
  
"I had noticed my amulet responding to her crown, so I had figured the Kaizer was the one who had put a spell on her."  
  
"Well I'll be," said Koushirou, smiling.  
  
Sora awakened, her outfit covered in pollen.  
  
"ACHOO!" she sneezed.  
  
"Looks like there was no need for the broom." commented Jou.  
  
The Queen Togemon rose up and greeted our heroes.  
  
"I thank you for releasing me from that nasty spell. You came for the pollen I see..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ahh, the girl has it already. That is good. For saving my grove and myself, I give you this."  
  
The gift wasn't much, for it was a rusty old necklace.  
  
"I found it a few days ago in our river...it's not much, but please take it anyways."  
  
"We thank you. Well, we'll be on our way then. Goodbye."  
  
As they left the grove, Miyako was waiting on the other side.  
  
"Oh wow! You all made it back! I'm so happy." she rushed to give Koushirou a hug. Koushirou blushed.  
  
"Uh...yeah...here's your broom back."  
  
"And here's the pollen. Please hurry and make the antidote."  
  
Miyako took the pollen in hand and sifted it in her hands, then with a blow of her breath, the pollen turned into a bag.  
  
"Use the seasoning of the pollen in here and make it into a broth, and feed it to your friend. I hope you can help him with this."  
  
"We thank you, M'lady Miyako." said Sora, taking the bag from her.  
  
"Well then, I shall teleport you back to File Village. Tell Jijimon hello for me, will you?" said Miyako, as she drew a magic circle in the sand.  
  
"Of course." said Jou.  
  
"And young sorcerer," added Miyako, "we shall meet again."  
  
Miyako blew a kiss to Koushirou, and before he could even react, they found themsleves back at File Village safe and sound. They hurried to the elder's hut to treat Taichi.  
  
In the Kaizer's Floating Fortress, Mimi was taken back into the dungeon, and Hikari ran to her.  
  
"Mimi, are you allright? What did that monster do to you, your mouth is bleeding!"  
  
"Don't worry about me...I'm fine, cough cough!"  
  
"Oh Mimi!"  
  
"C'mon girl! The Kaizer will see you now...HEHEHE!"  
  
The Nanimon grabbed Hikari's arm and pulled her out of the cell.  
  
"Let her go! Right now!"  
  
"Shut up, you little b*tch!" The Nanimon struck Mimi with a whip.  
  
"MIMI!!! Let me go!!! NOW!!! MIMI!!!!!!!"  
  
...to be continued  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
What does the Kaizer want so badly from Hikari? And what is it that Princess Mimi knows about the Kaizer? Tell me whatcha think? Also review with your comments and suggestions, and I may use your other suggestions in further installments. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
